<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry by Koutarou_Bokuto2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813803">I'm Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou_Bokuto2021/pseuds/Koutarou_Bokuto2021'>Koutarou_Bokuto2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou_Bokuto2021/pseuds/Koutarou_Bokuto2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi let out a dry sob. “I’m sorry that I annoy you all the time. I’m sorry that I’m not up to your high standards of perfection. I’m sorry that you have to deal with me all the time. I’m sorry that everything I do will never be good enough for you. I’m so fucking sorry.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Warning⚠️</p>
<p>Cutting<br/>Blood<br/>Suicide <br/>Pills</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m Sorry<br/>Yamaguchi Felt is world chatter you never once thought that he would ever hear Tsukishima say those words he thought that out of everyone he’d understand that’s why he fell in love with him for that reason Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Once you get that through your head maybe you’ll be able to play. Once the third and second years leave. Including if there’s no one better that joins.” Yamaguchi let out a dry sob. “I’m sorry that I annoy you all the time. I’m sorry that I’m not up to your high standards of perfection. I’m sorry that you have to deal with me all the time. I’m sorry that everything I do will never be good enough for you. I’m so fucking sorry.” Yamaguchi was breathing heavily while shaking. The tears kept going down his face. It started to rain heavily. Daichi and the rest of the teams watched in shock.  It was dead silence except for the heavy breathing.“ Tsukishima reached his hands out towards Yamaguchi. “Yams I-“ Yamaguchi smacked his hands away. “Don't call me that. I‘m done.“ Yamaguchi shook his head, turning around running. Daichi glared at Tsukishima. “You better fix this. He's been working so hard just to please and make you proud." Sugawara stood next to Daichi. "You better fix this and fast." <br/> <br/>             ____TimeSkip ____<br/> <br/>A few days later Daichi came storming inside the gym pissed off. He was gripping onto one of the karasuno team jackets. He threw it at Tsukishima. “Thanks to you Yamaguchi, because his best friend didn't have his back.“ Tsukishima was feeling bad ever since they got into a fight. He felt lonely but he was never gonna admit it out loud his pride was too big. “Do you have anything to say?“ Tsukishima waved him off. "Don‘t worry he's just overreacting. Give it a few weeks." Sugawara shook his head. "I hope you're right about this." Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I've known Yamaguchi almost my entire life. Come on let's just practice.." Tsukishima shook off this bad feeling he was having. He walked over to the group's huddle and put his focus there. <br/> <br/>              ____TimeSkip____<br/> <br/>Yamaguchi hasn't been going to school; he even blocked Tsukishima's number on his phone. <br/> <br/>      *Yamaguchi point of view*<br/>Yamaguchi stared at the wall in thought. “Perhaps if I apologize for everything, I did wrong he’ll take me back.” Yamaguchi looked at the razor he's been using. Nobody knew he was using a razor. He grabbed the razor starting at it. He saw himself in the reflection of the metal, without a second thought he<br/> <br/>He made a slash mark across his wrist at first it stung but then it started feeling good to him. He started bleeding but he watched the blood dripping from his wrist. He kept making more cuts slitting his wrist nonstop. After he was done with his wrist, his hands and arms were covered in blood. His arm was completely numb at this point and he stopped feeling the pain. Yamaguchi started cutting his thighs. “Worthless, Stupid, Ugly, Useless, Not Needy, Clingy.” He kept repeating those words nonstop as he was cutting. He got up feeling woozy from the blood loss. He stumbled towards the bathroom blood going down his thighs and on. The blood goes onto the carpet. He opened the cabinet grabbing a pill bottle that was meant for sleeping. He opened the container taking all the pills, he drank water from the faucet. He drank the water and pills in one big gulp. He stumbled back to his bedroom holding onto the wall. Blood was being smeared against the wall. He fell face-first into the bed. He flipped over looking at the pet Dino that Tsukishima got him. He grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote a goodbye note for Tsukishima. He put the note on his nightstand, reaching over he grabbed the stuffed dinosaur and held it tightly. “I-I’m sorry Tsukki.” He whispered slowly, closing his eyes falling asleep.<br/> *Tsukishima Point Of View. *<br/> <br/>Yamaguchi was worrying Tsukishima to the point it affected him when he played volleyball. Tsukishima couldn’t do it anymore, He walked away towards his stuff in the middle of a practice match with Fukurodani. Everyone was off their game. Bokuto and Akaashi weren't talking. Overall it just wasn’t a good time. Hinata was confused about why Tsukishima walked away. “Hey what's going? Where are you going?” Tsukishima sighed loudly, turning towards him. “I didn’t ask why you skipped practice yesterday but…. If you must know I’m going to apologize to Yamaguchi.” Daichi nodded his head. “Okay… we will be here just give us a call if anything happens.” Tsukishima nods his head. “I will.” He ran out of the gym making his way to Yamaguchi's house. Tsukishima walked inside going upstairs. He saw blood on the floor and the walls.” “Yamaguchi!” He called out loudly going towards his bedroom, he slowly opened the bedroom. He stared in horror at the sight. He saw an empty pill bottle; he picked it up slowly, his hand shaking wildly. He dropped the pill bottle quickly pulling out his phone. He called 911 asking for help. They told him to stick his fingers down his throat and get him to puke and that they were on the way. Tsukishima stuffed his fingers down his throat. He did just that for a while screaming and crying. “Please don’t do it, don’t take him away from me. I haven’t told him I loved him.” Suddenly Yamaguchi started puking up a lot of this yellow residue. The paramedics came rushing in taking Yamaguchi to the hospital. Tsukishima was covered in his blood, he pulled his phone out calling Daichi. “Don’t ask questions just come to the hospital. I'll be in the waiting room.” Tsukishima hangs up seeing the note on Yamaguchi nightstand. He picks it up and starts to read it. He felt tears come to his eyes. He silently cried<br/> <br/>“Dear Tsukki I’m sorry about everything. I didn’t want to say goodbye like this but I couldn’t do it anymore. The pressure was just too much. I was in pain and hatred of myself because I know I will never be good enough for you. I am in love with you and always will love you. Just know I’m watching out for you from above. This isn’t your fault please don’t blame yourself. This was my decision, I’m just not good enough for the world. I’m getting tired…. This is goodbye.”<br/> <br/>Tsukishima knew this was his fault and slowly he walked out of the house holding onto the note. He was covered in Yamaguchi blood. Once he made it to the hospital everyone ran up to him asking questions. He couldn’t physically do it; he just yelled at them to shut up. He explained what happened and handed them the note. Dachi read it to everyone in shock, even crying. Daichi punched the wall harshly, glaring at everyone. “Yamaguchi nearly took his life. I don’t care how you feel right now grow the fuck up and apologize for what you have done. Everyone is causing someone pain here. So apologize right fucking now. I don’t give a fuck do it now….or else we disband this isn’t a team anymore… We don’t even stand as a family. “We are supposed to lean on each other. We stand for nothing without each other. That goes for you to Bokuto and Akaashi. Makeup now.” Daichi said angrily everyone went quiet and split up to apologize. A doctor came up to Tsukishima. “He’s up and responsive and wants to talk with you.” Tsukishima nodded his head, he slowly walked inside and kept a straight face seeing how sick Yamaguchi looked. Tsukishima sat next to his bedside. Yamaguchi goes to open his mouth to speak but Tsukishima cuts him off. “I love you too...I love you too and I'm sorry I put you here. I just thought if I went hard on you. That you would surpass your expectations. This is my fault and I'm truly sorry.” Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi smiled softly at him, raised his pale hand, and gently caressed his cheek. “It’s alright Tsukki I forgive, I love you.” Tsukishima smiled softly, staring into Yamaguchi's eyes. “I love you too.” The team and Fukurodani walk-in hugging Yamaguchi. They all start talking and laughing. Tsukishima held onto Yamaguchi's hand tightly. Enjoying everyone's company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>